


Ş̶̞̭̪̬̘̳̞̞̯̹̥̭͗̽̄̒̀̌̈́͌̈́̓̊̒͝a̷̧̡̡͕̻̞̹̥͈̜̼͑͗̚ͅv̷̨̛̪̘̯̰̭̥̳͙̞̾̈́̋͊ͅe̴͍͍͑ ̴̢͓͉̎͐͐̏̚T̸̳̱̹͙̦̖̩̤̘͉͔̯̑̂̿́̎̒͝h̶̝̭̜̊́̿̄̍͊̔͋͊̄̄̌̔͝ẻ̸̡̬̝̳͎̯͈̥̻̟̬͖̳̋̏̈́̎̑̍m̴̮̼̈́̓̔̈̕ͅ ̶̧̭̜̩͈̰̈͛̿̋̍

by Isnt_Trash_Lovely



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: A bit sad, All dokis are best doki, Blood and Gore, Ill update the summery later., Lots of poems, Multi, Poems, i mean its doki doki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isnt_Trash_Lovely/pseuds/Isnt_Trash_Lovely
Summary: You have unlocked a special poem.Would you like to read it?YesNo





	1. ERROR

SSdtIFNvcnJ5LiA= 

No longer will I be trapped in this meaningless existence.  
No longer must I be forced to watch all of those I care for be swallowed up by the darkness I hold deep in my heart.  
I am finally free from this torturous life.  
I have finally found something that I can cherish.  
You and me.  
Me and you.  
Them.  
us.  
We are all finally  
free.

 

 

 

Save them.


	2. Im Sorry

They sit unmoving, the only sound to be heard in the desolate, dismal room is the uniform tick-tock of a broken clock.

They look with eyes unseeing, heads cast down to the ground casting the illusion of silent contemplation. 

A tea kettle lay forgotten and abandoned on a desktop, tea having gone cold long ago. 

As I glance around the baren classroom, I take notice of the still figures that sit, seemingly frozen. 

 

It has been so long. 

 

I am tired.

As I take in the mournful image that has been cast on the once beautiful room, I can feel the lone tear slip from behind my eyelashes, and as it soundlessly rolls down the pale white skin of my cheek, I begin to weep.

 

I weep for those who have been lost.

I weep for myself and the others who sit there in that classroom, alone and forgotten. 

I mourn for the tragedy that has become of us, and I can no longer stop myself.

 

As I let myself begin to slowly fade away, I can feel nothing but happiness.

 

 

 

  
_Goodbye_

 

 


End file.
